Known from the state of the art as connector apparatuses are cable glands with PG screw threads, for short, PG cable glands, which enable a simple connection of the cable shielding to housing ground. Thus, for example, the firm, Pflitsch, offers PG cable glands with a grounding assembly, which includes an iris spring. A cable end to be connected is inserted, with the shielding freed of insulation, through a union nut, a seal, the grounding assembly and a base body of the PG cable gland into a connection space of a housing. By advancing the union nut against the base body, the seal and the grounding assembly become axially clamped. This effects, on the one hand, a sealing action of the seal against the cable, and, on the other hand, an electrical contacting of the shielding via the iris spring of the grounding assembly, which, due to axial clamping between conical rings, is pressed radially inwards against the shielding.
The described connector apparatus is, however, not suitable for accommodating a cable with a conduit.